La Maison Slytherin
by Abyme
Summary: Severus Snape, directeur des Slytherin, voit sa vie changer tranquillement avec l'arrivée d'Aysel Sauvage, une élève presque aussi assoiffée de savoir que lui...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour! J'ai reposté la fic « Un interlude entre deux guerres », mais avec plusieurs modifications. J'avais envie de l'écrire du point de vue de Snape, mais comme j'avais déjà écrit pas mal de chapitres avec le point de vue de Aysel (désolée pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas lue), j'ai décidé d'en intégrer de grosses parties, question de m'éviter le double du boulot!_ J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous ferez des reviews! 

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre I – La nouvelle année 

Severus Snape n'était pas gentil, ni doux et encore moins attentionné. Tout son passé avait contribué à faire de lui ce qu'il était désormais, un être cynique, sarcastique et sadique. De la méchanceté et de la brutalité malveillante de son père il avait retenu le goût du pouvoir, de la domination sur les plus faibles. C'était ainsi et il n'avait aucun mal à se l'avouer. Il aimait faire trembler de peur ses étudiants, aurait aimé avoir cet ascendant sur les autres durant son adolescence, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

Il avait peu d'amis, en réalité pas du tout. Les relations humaines qu'il entretenait se résumaient au degré d'intérêt qu'il pouvait en retirer.

La majorité de ses élèves était ignare et crétine et l'autre partie… n'était pas très différente.

Si Severus Snape avait été le type de personne à pousser des soupirs, nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait à cet instant alors qu'il était assis dans son bureau à ruminer de drôles de pensées. Une nouvelle rentrée scolaire, de nouveaux élèves dans la tête desquels il aurait à faire entrer un savoir pour lequel la plupart d'entre eux n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Pourtant, cette nouvelle année apportait un élément totalement inédit dans l'histoire d'Hogwarts : une élève de quatorze ans faisait son entrée en quatrième année. Cette jeune fille était issue d'une famille hors de l'ordinaire. Son père était le bien nommé Athanasiou, le premier et peut-être le seul véritable immortel sur Terre. Armand Sauvage, - c'était le nom qu'il avait pris au XXe siècle – avait posé comme condition à la venue de sa fille à Hogwarts qu'elle devrait recevoir des cours avancés particuliers dans certaines matières. Bien sûr, on ne dit pas non à l'Athanasiou et Dumbledore avait dit oui à cette condition, heureux que l'enfant unique de son vieil ami vienne faire son apprentissage dans son école. Aysel, c'était le prénom de la jeune fille, verrait donc son horaire augmenter de trois cours les soirs de semaine avec McGonagall, Flitwick et lui-même.

Il ne savait pas s'il était bien disposé envers cette jeune fille. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui attiraient trop l'attention sur eux et celle-ci, par défaut, en attirait déjà trop. Il était cependant curieux de rencontrer Aysel Sauvage. C'était, à ce qu'on lui avait appris, la première fois de sa vie qu'elle serait en contact prolongé avec d'autres jeunes de son âge.

Agacé d'accorder autant de ses pensées à une élève qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, Snape sortit de son bureau en trombe, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui. C'était bientôt l'heure d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves et la tâche lui en avait été échue cette année.

Aysel était au milieu d'eux, mesurant une bonne tête de plus que les autres; elle était aussi visible qu'un nez dans le visage. Elle ne semblait pas à son aise, ce qui était compréhensible vu la situation. Il reçut les nouveaux placidement, leur fit un petit discours sur l'école et les différentes maisons. Alors qu'il parlait, il vit que le regard d'Aysel était intensément fixé sur lui, comme s'il était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Il s'efforça de ne pas sentir le trouble qui gagnait la majorité des gens face aux yeux vairons d'Aysel. C'était…déstabilisant. Il songea qu'il serait impossible pour elle de ne pas être le point de mire de toute l'école.

Aysel : Première impression 

Cette année-là, au milieu de la foule des nouveaux qui se pressaient sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, dépassant largement d'au moins deux têtes la majorité d'entre eux, se tenait une jeune fille aux yeux vairons, le gauche était vert et le droit noisette. Elle avait quatorze ans, se nommait Aysel et faisait son entrée à Hogwarts pour la première fois de sa vie. Son œil vert s'attardait sur le paysage des alentours, scrutant avec un certain ravissement le ciel qui s'assombrissait tranquillement. Il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle enregistrait tout dans sa mémoire, gravant des images, des impressions, des odeurs même. Elle le savait, c'était de ces moments qui nous reviennent constamment à l'esprit en vieillissant.

Derrière la colline voisine descendait un superbe soleil de fin d'été, à la fois rouge et rose, encore gonflé de la chaleur du jour finissant. Son autre œil, le droit, s'affairait à observer les gens alentour, étirant sa vision jusqu'à voir s'éloigner les élèves plus vieux dans des carrosses tirés par des chevaux invisibles. Elle aurait aimé partir avec eux, ne pas être dans la multitude joyeuse des élèves de onze ans! Ça l'inquiétait, car elle savait que la première impression comptait beaucoup pour bon nombre de personnes, déjà qu'être nouvelle l'embêtait au plus haut point, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'en plus elle soit associée à des élèves de première!

Pour se distraire de son angoisse, elle regarda attentivement l'homme qui les avait accueillis et qui les emmenait maintenant avec lui vers des barques préparées pour eux. C'était un homme d'une taille plus qu'impressionnante, se dit-elle avec un sourire. Il était gigantesque en fait, caché derrière sa barbe hirsute, mais l'expression de son visage disait trop tout le bonheur qu'il avait à être là pour le compte de Hogwarts et de Albus Dumbledore. Aysel avait déjà entendu parler d'Hagrid, car tel était le nom de ce monsieur. Sagana, sa mère, avait dit de lui qu'il était atrocement amoureux de toute bête monstrueuse et que son cœur était encore plus grand que lui-même. Aysel était déjà donc bien disposée à son égard et, par-dessus les têtes qu'elle surpassait, elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux à lequel il répondit en lui disant :

« Bonjour Aysel! Te voilà enfin! »

Il lui lança un vigoureux clin d'œil et les fit tous embarquer, et prit une barque en compagnie d'Aysel et de deux jeunes garçons à l'air très impressionné par Hagrid.

Le lac était magnifiquement calme, une eau dormante, mais cela ne gênait pas à la conduite magique des barques qui filèrent dans un coucher de soleil flamboyant vers la fière silhouette d'Hogwarts dressée contre les cieux rosissant.

« Hogwarts! » clama bien haut Hagrid qui dirigea les barques vers un quai et les en fit descendre dans un fameux brouhaha.

« Tu vas t'y plaire, tu verras! » dit-il à l'adresse d'Aysel qui fut bien d'accord avec lui.

Ils pénétrèrent sous l'arche immense intérieure, tous bouche-bée devant tant de magnificence.

Peu après ils entrèrent à l'intérieur où les attendait un homme à la chevelure noire brillante et au nez crochu. Ses petits yeux intelligents et scrutateurs survolèrent la foule des étudiants réunis et tombèrent inévitablement sur Aysel qui aurait bien aimé être invisible à cet instant, sentant que ses 5'5 rendaient cet espoir vain. Il la fixa l'espace d'une seconde, mais elle eut l'impression d'être scrutée à la loupe par cet homme, comme s'il avait levé un voile sur des secrets restés enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle tenta de s'accrocher à son regard, de ne plus le lâcher, seul point de repère pour elle qui se sentait désorientée.

Il leur fit un petit discours de bienvenue et les entraîna dans une salle immense dans laquelle des étudiants, assis aux tables ordonnées en quatre longues rangées, s'impatientaient. Il y eut des murmures un peu partout dans la salle au moment où ils firent leur entrée.

La cérémonie du Choixpeau allait enfin commencer.

Le plafond reflétait les derniers rayons du soleil qui s'évanouissait dans le ciel, créant des ombres oranges, roses, rouges et jaunes sinueuses au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, attirant tous les visages vers lui dans un silence attentif.

« Je dois mentionner avant toutes choses, qu'une nouvelle élève se joint à nous en quatrième année. Mademoiselle Sauvage, fit-il à son adresse et Aysel ne put empêcher ses oreilles de virer au rouge, venez ici je vous prie que l'on détermine dans quelle maison vous irez. »

Péniblement, Aysel s'avança vers l'estrade et prit place sur une chaise droite, ses genoux s'entrechoquant dangereusement sous elle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la nomma ainsi? M'enfin! Résignée, elle vit une femme d'un certain âge s'avancer vers elle et lui poser sur la tête le chapeau rapiécé qui venait de terminer son chant annuel de présentation.

Le rebord du chapeau lui tombait sur les yeux, l'empêchant de voir tous les regards fixés sur elle.

« Hm! Hmmm… fit alors le Choixpeau. Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux et ta science est grande… rusée et ambitieuse… Hmmm… »

« Slytherin! » clama-t-il haut et fort.

Des applaudissements fusèrent de la table des Slytherin à laquelle Aysel se joignit aussitôt, un peu intimidée par tant de nouveaux visages. Elle eut juste le temps de remarquer que l'homme qui les avait accueillis précédemment affichait un sourire satisfait.

Un jeune homme, préfet, l'accueillit avec réserve.

« Bienvenue Aysel Sauvage, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Mon est Othmane et je suis préfêt en sixième. »

Les autres élèves assis à la table des Slytherin la saluèrent à leur tour, mais l'accueil était mitigé. Aysel se tortilla sur sa chaise, se demandant ce qui allait lui advenir sous peu. Les élèves la dévisageaient maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient?

La cérémonie du Choixpeau se poursuivit de la même façon que les années précédentes et dix nouveaux élèves se joignirent aux Slytherin cette année-là.

Puis Dumbledore se leva, l'air majestueux, et il tendit ses bras au ciel et dit :

« Que le festin commence! »

La nourriture apparut sur la table et Aysel la regarda d'un air ébloui. Tout en mangeant, les autres commencèrent à s'intéresser à elle et les questions fusèrent.

« Pourquoi arrives-tu maintenant? Un changement d'école? Ou ne serait-ce que parce que tu as découvert tes pouvoirs que récemment? » demanda finalement Othmane sans détour.

Aysel comprit alors que Othmane, à l'instar de ses autres camarades, était inquiet. Avoir une élève qui pourrait considérablement retarder les Slytherin dans la course à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons n'était certes pas souhaitable, surtout, comme elle l'apprit, qu'ils n'avaient pas gagné depuis deux ans. C'était une véritable honte!

Elle lui sourit, cependant elle était insultée qu'on puisse douter de ses capacités magiques. Elle rétorqua au jeune homme, l'air fier et sûr d'elle, de façon un peu insolente.

« Ce serait plutôt le contraire! Si j'étais mauvaise ou idiote, je ne rentrerais pas en quatrième alors que j'ai le même âge que toi. J'irais avec les premières années voyons! »

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil qui provoqua un sourire et ce dernier éclaira jusqu'aux yeux d'un noir d'encre d'Othmane. Il l'observa attentivement, les ailes de son nez frémirent un peu avant qu'il se décide à parler.

« Alors sois la bienvenue chez les Slytherin Aysel », lui dit ce dernier en levant son verre rempli de jus de citrouille pour souligner ses mots et en but une longue gorgée.

Une jeune fille blonde la salua et commença à discuter avec animation avec elle. Soulagée, Aysel répondit avec joie aux questions de sa nouvelle amie, mais jetait des regards intrigués aux autres élèves. L'un d'entre eux la regardait fixement. Il avait les cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux très foncé, maintenus en désordre jusque sur ses épaules. Le vert de ses yeux s'emplit soudain d'une tache sombre, sa pupille était étrangement dilatée dans son œil. Presque noire. Comme un chat soudainement attiré par une souris ou par une quelconque proie, factice ou non.

Elle voulut le saluer, mais il se détourna pour parler au garçon assis à sa droite. Ce dernier tourna lentement son regard vers elle et la salua chaleureusement, agitant sa belle tête aux boucles châtains. Il se présenta sous le nom d'Oskar et Aysel le salua à son tour. Comme ils étaient assez éloignés, c'était inutile d'entamer une conversation dans un tel vacarme. Ils auraient bien le temps plus tard! Puis elle continua de parler avec Laetitia, car tel était le nom de son amie.

Le souper fut animé et certes réconfortant pour Aysel qui se sentait acceptée dans son école. Elle y rencontrait de gentils visages et de bonnes têtes. On lui posa un tas de questions et elle en posa à son tour un grand nombre. Comme qui étaient les professeurs et comment étaient-ils? Y avait-il des places dans l'équipe de quidditch? Et le directeur des Slytherin, qui était-ce?

« Le type aux cheveux noirs assis près de la vieille chipie à lunettes », dit Oskar en montrant du doigt la dame à l'air digne qui les avait accueillis un peu plus tôt.

« Oskar! le semonça Kallisto. La vieille chipie, non mais vraiment! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Mais quoi? soupira-t-il d'exaspération, tu es devenue une fan de McGonagall maintenant? »

« Je sais pas moi, peut-être la vieille chouette, mais chipie… ça ne colle pas du tout! » décida Kallisto en secouant ses boucles blondes en souriant.

Oskar lui donna une petite poussée amicale sur l'épaule.

« Kallisto, je t'adore, dit-il. Toujours aussi sainte et soucieuse de la droiture des choses! Pourquoi le Choixpeau ne t'a pas mis chez les Gryffondors, je me le demande. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire en entendant ces mots et la discussion reprit, vive et dynamique.

Vers la fin du repas, le directeur des Slytherin vint la voir et l'invita à son bureau pour y discuter de formalités. Elle le suivit en saluant ses nouveaux camarades, observant la démarche roide de son directeur et la façon particulière dont sa tête penchait vers l'avant en marchant, comme si ses pensées étaient trop lourdes pour lui.


	2. Le Maître des Potions

**Chapitre II- **

**Le maître des potions**

Une fois arrivée dans le bureau de Severus Snape Aysel, qui deux heures auparavant tremblait d'affronter une foule de gens de son âge ou à peu près, se sentit en cet endroit parfaitement à l'aise et en confiance.

Snape lui désigna un fauteuil et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en cuir boutonné derrière son bureau. Devant lui, posés sur le bois usé, des fioles et des livres ouverts attendant d'être lus, feuilletés, consultés. Elle observait les détails de la pièce, appréciant avec des yeux ravis chaque objet de chaque étagère puis se tourna finalement vers le professeur Snape. Celui-ci la dardait de ses petits yeux noirs perçants, l'air sombre.

« Satisfaite? » lui demanda-t-il froidement.

« Pardonnez-moi, répliqua doucement Aysel, un vague sourire aux lèvres, votre bureau est fascinant et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Très bien », fit-il seulement, mais il semblait tout de même flatté de l'admiration qu'Aysel portait à son lieu de travail.

Il croisa ses mains devant lui et, sans plus tergiverser, parla. Les connaissances d'Aysel étant fort avancées, il lui suggéra de poursuivre des enseignements particuliers avec certains professeurs.

« Je vous remercie professeur Snape, répondit Aysel avec gravité, on avait parlé à mon père de cette alternative et je dois avouer que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a accepté ma venue ici. Évidemment, c'est moi qui ai proposé cette solution. Ma mère voulait surtout que je rencontre des jeunes de mon âge, avoua-t-elle, mais je veux apprendre. C'est ma seule considération. »

« Il s'agit là de travail en surplus mademoiselle Sauvage, avertit Snape. Pour nous comme pour vous, j'espère que vous en êtes consciente. »

« Professeur, commença Aysel, la connaissance et le savoir sont les seules considérations que j'ai, je le répète, dit-elle sans crainte. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'obtenir une note en dessous de _parfait_, insista-t-elle. »

Severus l'observa tranquillement et Aysel en profita à son tour pour détailler son directeur. Il avait dans les vingt-six ans environ et ses lèvres se terminaient en un pli d'amertume plutôt rare pour un homme si jeune. La flamme ombrageuse qu'elle voyait danser dans ses yeux noirs révélait une rage contenue, domestiquée presque. Il n'était pas beau, mais il était franchement _i_intéressant. Aysel se demanda si les rumeurs le concernant étaient fondées et s'il avait vraiment été un Mangemort au service du _Dark Lord_ avant la défaite de ce dernier face au gamin de James et Lily Potter.

_« Le Dark Lord! Ne l'appelle plus jamais ainsi, _se semonça-t-elle._ Ton père en serait furieux! Magnifier ainsi le nom d'un homme dont la renommée s'est élevée sur la base de crimes haineux, racistes et fanatiques est dégradant pour quelqu'un qui se définit comme étant humain. Un être pensant sait que de tels personnages laissent des cicatrices irréfutables sur le dos de l'Histoire. Ça ramène à une comparaison avec l'autre Seigneur Noir, celui des Moldus du monde entier : Adolf Hitler. C'était comme si on l'appelait aujourd'hui le Seigneur Machin-Truc, c'est trop noble pour de telles ordures!» _

Elle continua de regarder le directeur des Slytherin durant que ce dernier prenait des notes dans son dossier académique.

Le professeur Snape se sentit inconfortable devant le regard scrutateur vairon d'Aysel. Son inconfort était dû au sentiment qui s'était éveillé en lui, ce sentiment d'être vieux et désespéremment trop adulte. Et puis, il se sentait nerveux et n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Il écarta de sa pensée cette fugitive sensation, du revers de l'esprit comme on tasse du revers du doigt un insecte ennuyeux.

Il referma le dossier puis le tassa de sa vue. Aysel se leva, croyant que l'entretien était terminé, et Severus l'imita, sans se presser toutefois.

« Vous semblez être une élève plus que motivée Mlle Sauvage, lui dit-il. Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous. Vous recevrez votre horaire sous peu. »

Elle se tenait debout devant lui et hésitait à parler, visiblement.

« Mon père m'a déjà entretenu de vous », débuta-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

Severus leva sur elle un regard étonné, attendant la suite. Le père d'Aysel était le sorcier athanasiou le plus puissant au monde, en fait il était l'Athanasiou, le premier d'entre eux. Qu'est-ce qu'un être comme lui avait pu dire à sa fille sur son compte?

« Il m'a dit, se décida-t-elle à poursuivre, que vous étiez certainement l'un des plus doués pour la fabrication de potions et que je pourrais apprendre beaucoup de vous. Énormément même. »

Les oreilles de Severus s'échauffèrent sous l'immense compliment qui lui était fait. L'Athanasiou avait parlé de lui! Et Severus ne l'avait jamais même rencontré! Mais il est vrai que Dumbledore avait déjà été très lié à une certaine époque avec celui-ci.

Il lui serra la main en inclinant légèrement la tête pour la saluer.

« Bonne nuit professeur, dit-elle en relevant sur lui ses yeux vert et noisette. À bientôt. »

« Au revoir mademoiselle Sauvage. »

Aysel tourna les talons et sortit, aérienne, par la porte du donjon qui servait de bureau à Snape. Elle avait le cœur léger et gai. Elle avait en elle la sensation que plus jamais elle n'aurait de soucis. Elle était dans une école agréable, ses nouveaux compagnons de classe semblaient gentils et son directeur était un homme compétent et doué! Quel bonheur!

« Aysel! » fit le garçon avec lequel elle tomba face à face en tournant le coin, Son nom était Josef, un des garçons de son année qui lui montra où se trouvait la salle commune des Slytherin. Il était assez grand, plutôt maigre, mais son visage brillait de malice contenue.

Il avait l'air particulièrement heureux et cela contamina Aysel qui éclata de rire. Les quatrième années se joignirent à eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent et ils occupèrent toutes les places disponibles sur les grands divans confortables de leur salle commune, au plus grand dam des autres qui grognèrent de frustration, et se mirent à discuter avec animation. Ils s'adressèrent souvent à Aysel, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop étrangère avec eux. Après tout, il y avait déjà quatre ans qu'ils se connaissaient tous maintenant! Seul Raimund, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de parler, agissait comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Il ne lui adressait jamais le moindre regard et passait au travers elle comme il l'eut fait d'une fenêtre. C'était gênant à la fin!

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, Aysel fut conduite dans son dortoir par ses camarades de chambre. Il y avait pas mal d'agitation en cette première soirée dans les dortoirs. Elle défit sa valise et songea qu'elle n'aurait pas son chat avec elle cette nuit. Ses ronronnements sonores seraient remplacés par des ronflements bruyants et des murmures inaudibles.

Elle glissa sous les draps et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Assis seul dans son bureau, le professeur Snape réfléchissait à la singulière élève qui venait de faire son entrée dans sa maison. Il ne pouvait le nier, il appréciait déjà les qualités intellectuelles d'Aysel Sauvage. Il avait toujours été sensible à ce genre de personnalité, peut-être parce que celle-ci s'accordait parfaitement avec la sienne.

Il se leva et alla se verser une coupe de vin qu'il contempla longuement à la lueur du feu qu'il venait d'allumer dans l'âtre.

Il pensa à Armand Sauvage. Aysel avait un père exigeant qui lui avait transmis un savoir lourd à porter pour son âge. Un père immortel qui a vu plus de 48 mille fois la lune faire sa course dans le ciel en savait forcément ridiculement plus que les autres mortels, moldus ou sorciers. Et Armand Sauvage, à ce qu'on racontait, prônait le savoir, la sagesse et la connaissance. Il n'était pas donc pas étonnant de voir la même ardeur chez sa fille, cete même soif d'apprendre, de comprendre et d'appréhender les choses.

Mais il ne connaissait pas encore Aysel, ne pouvait encore savoir toute la candeur et la gaieté qui l'habitaient, Aysel et ses yeux vairons; la gravité qu'elle affichait tout à l'heure le trompait légèrement sur sa vraie nature. Paradoxale.

Mais il ne le savait pas encore.

Il soupira. Il se sentait bien las ce soir, à vrai dire. Il alla se verser un autre verre de vin et se plongea dans la lecture du dernier traité sur la potion pouvant aider aux transformations lycanthropiques. Les résultats semblaient positifs.

Une chandelle grésilla, puis deux, puis trois. Lorsque l'aube pointa sa faible clarté au loin, plus aucune chandelle ne brûlait; Severus alla s'étendre un peu avant que la journée ne commence.


End file.
